


The Kiss

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: First line Challenge.  Write a story with the first line, Kiss Me.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"Kiss me," Spock said into the silent room, interrupting the fierce concentration between the rooms’ occupants.  
  
"What?" Jim Kirk exclaimed surprised.  
  
"That's what he said," Spock answered. They were playing one of their usual chess games in the Captain's quarters and Spock wanted to break the silence. His game wasn't at its best and he decided to give up and simply talk to Jim.  
  
"Excuse me? Who said?" Kirk asked. He was baffled, to say the least. It was quite unlike Spock to be this vague. If it were anyone else making the same claim, Jim would have put it down to some form of exuberance. But this was his Vulcan first officer who, when Jim told him biology was as natural as the birds and the bees, had said to him quite seriously, 'The birds and the bees were not Vulcan, Captain'.  
  
To Jim, it meant that the person in question either didn't know much about Vulcan's and their almost obsessive privacy or he knew something that Kirk didn't know. He was well aware that logic and all it stood for was the basis of the Vulcan actions and reactions but after knowing Spock for a while, he also knew that even though it was suppressed, Vulcan's did have emotions. Also, Jim wondered what Spock's reaction to such a request would have been? It was probably a delicate lift of his left eyebrow with a straight face indicating all manner of disapproval.  
  
"The Ter'khi ambassador's aide," Spock answered Jim. When Jim continued to look at him uncomprehendingly, Spock expounded on his answer, "We were in the turbo-lift on the way to the transporter room for their departure when he suddenly said I should kiss him."  
  
"And what was your response?" When Spock just raised his eyebrow at the question, Kirk gave him a rather sheepish look that said something to the effect of 'Stupid question' but he genuinely wanted to know.  
  
"I mean, didn't he know that Vulcan's don’t kiss or what?”   
  
With his brow still raised, Spock looked at Kirk for a moment, contemplating which answer would be best to give.  
  
"I told him that while I was aware of the freedom of sexual expression and interaction on his planet, the same couldn't be said for Vulcan’s and so I couldn't accommodate his request."  
  
"I bet that didn't go down too well with him." Jim chuckled, imagining the kind of set down Spock had given the man and the embarrassment he would have felt if he had been in the Ambassador's aide’s place.  
  
"We had reached our destination so he wasn't given a chance to respond but there was noticeable speed in his departure from the lift and consequently, the ship." It was said with such a straight face that Jim couldn't help his laughter.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Later that evening, Jim thought back to his conversation with his best friend and First officer. He’d noticed that Spock had only alluded to the lack of sexual freedom of the Vulcan people, and not his own opinion of the question. This made Jim wonder what Spock’s response would have been if someone else made the request.   
  
Rethinking, Jim eliminated the second party altogether, and wondered what Spock would have done if he was the one asking for the kiss.  
  
He slept on his thought, and the next opportunity he had to spend time alone with Spock, he enquired of his alien friend, “May I ask you something?"   
  
Despite all their liaisons with other people on various shore leaves, this particular scenario hit close to Jim, and he really wanted to know what Spock’s answer would be.  
  
"Of course, Captain. I will of course answer if it is possible." Spock looked at his Captain; he'd never known Jim to be shy about asking him anything, which made him think the forth-coming question might need answers he couldn’t give.  
  
"Would you have kissed him?" Jim asked quietly and watched as Spock gaped at him.  
  
"Captain?" Spock looked straight at Jim, but the other man averted his face, so Spock couldn’t see if the human was joking.  
  
"Would you have kissed him?" Jim repeated his question.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand your question, Captain." Spock was cautious about the reasoning behind Jim’s question, and he also needed a little time to revert his thinking to give the ‘proper’ answer.  
  
Jim turned to look at him for a moment before asking again, "under what circumstances would you have kissed him?"  
  
"It is not logical to ask me that, Captain, the situation is what it is and there would never be such an occurrence between the ambassador's aide and myself."  
  
This did not satisfy Jim, so he pressed, "So what would you have said if I were the one to ask?"  
  
With his typical raised brow, Spock queried, "are you asking, Captain?"   
  
Spock had never known Jim Kirk to be flippant about his personal life, especially when talking to him so he assumed that the other man was serious about his question. Ever since his aborted marriage to T’pring, Spock awaited Kirk's acknowledgement of the bond between them. Spock knew that the only thing that got him through the Blood fever during his plak tow, was his strong attachment to his Captain.   
  
Spock wouldn't object to a sexual relationship with Jim Kirk and having been in Kirk's mind a few times, he knew the human had a strong mind; strong enough for his Vulcan one, if only Kirk could accept it. Another deterrent that Spock had was that he'd never seen Kirk in a relationship with another male, even though he had his suspicions about Gary Mitchell. So he wondered if Kirk would accept him.  
  
Spock came out of his musings to hear Jim stammer through his answer, "No… Maybe… Okay, yes I'm asking."  
  
"Then ask, Captain." He needed to hear it from Jim so that there would be no misunderstandings at a later time.   
  
They had long since abandoned the chess game so Jim stood and walked round the table until he was standing just opposite his First Officer. With a little trepidation in his voice, Jim invited, "Kiss Me."   
  
He got slightly nervous when Spock gave him no response for a while, just staring at him. But after what seemed like an hour but was no longer than a couple of seconds, Spock stood up and holding Jim’s face, brushed his lips against Kirk's in a fleeting kiss.   
  
Jim stood still, silently questioning Spock with his eyes. For a time, they had a complete and silent conversation, and finally the Vulcan broke the spell.  
  
"Jim, I've been waiting for you to ask," Spock told his friend, and pressed his lips to Jim's. This made Jim moan and open up to the invading lips and for the first time, Jim felt the alien tongue invade his mouth.  
  
Lost in the sensation, all Jim could do was suck on the invader, and hold on for the ride of his life. It was unlike anything he had ever felt and somehow, Jim knew he'd never feel it again because independent of where they went from that point, he knew this would always be their first kiss.  
  



End file.
